Madeira Molhada
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Cheiro de madeira molhada. Madeira molhada por uma chuva não prevista. x AKASUNA NO SASORI/SABAKU NO KANKUROU. 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 04: Teatro. Presente para yeahrebecca e Youko Estressada x


**Sumário: **Cheiro de madeira molhada. Madeira molhada por uma chuva não prevista.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para Youko Estressada e yeahrebecca**

* * *

**Madeira molhada**

* * *

_No sono ele cantava para mim,  
nos sonhos ele vinha,  
Aquela voz que me chama,  
E fala meu nome.  
E eu deveria sonhar de novo?  
Para agora eu encontrar  
O fantasma da ópera está lá  
dentro da minha mente._

_-_

Nightwish, "Tha Phantom of the Opera"

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para yeahrebecca e Youko Estressada_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 04: Teatro_

* * *

Respirou fundo e sentiu aquele cheiro de pó adentrar por suas narinas. Não que ele gostasse do cheiro, mas gostava do lugar e da sensação que lhe trazia. O velho teatro de Suna, prestes a ser reformado e ele, como filho do prefeito, sentia-se no dever de estar ali, para cumprimentar seu novo santo.

Sabaku no Kankurou era um dos poucos jovens que ainda amava o teatro e ainda mais as apresentações de marionetes. E foi se lembrando disso que andou por todo o local conhecido por tantas vezes que ali esteve. Sabia onde estava para rachar, e onde dava para andar, e com isso, recebeu a missão de falar com o arquiteto que renovaria aquela obra-prima e lhe devolveria os anos de glória.

A porta abriu-se num baque seco, como se estivesse pronta para quebrar. O som de passos eclodiu, primeiro distantes, e então se aproximaram de onde estava, o palco.

- Sabaku no Kankurou? – uma voz fria e calma ecoou, vinda do homem ruivo à frente do tablado velho – Sou Akasuna no Sasori, o arquiteto contratado.

- Muito prazer. – e estendeu a mão, dando um sorriso ao homem.

O ruivo não o cumprimentou daquele jeito.

- Gostaria de saber o que está em piores condições, mas creio que esse local não é o adequado. Podemos conversar em um almoço, o que acha?

O moreno não pôde recusar.

**X**

- Então você também gosta de marionetes? – perguntou o ruivo, um pouco surpreso.

- Eu gosto de qualquer coisa que envolva arte, na verdade. Desde que tenha teatro, é minha paixão... – e abocanhou outra colherada de sorvete – Porém, as marionetes estão em meu coração por culpa de Chiyo, uma grande artesã que faleceu há pouco tempo...

- Sim, eu a conheci. – sussurrou o arquiteto – Então, falemos do teatro.

Kankurou não sabia por onde começar.

**X**

- Sim, você está certo. Em tudo. – um tom de admiração percorreu a voz de Sasori – Você realmente conhece esse teatro muito bem.

- Obrigado.

- Lembra-me Chiyo, nessa parte. – e um pequeno sorriso passou por seu rosto sempre sério.

- Você a conhecia, é? – isso surpreendeu Kankurou, um pouco.

- Sim, era minha avó.

Isso, porém, surpreendeu mais.

**X**

- Eu nem sabia que ela tinha parentes...

- Os Akasuna não gostam muito de falar sobre isso. – e bebeu mais do seu café.

- Percebo.

Um silêncio pairou no ar.

- Bom! – Kankurou quebrou-o – Melhor eu ir, meu pai já me mandou umas vinte mensagens e eu estou atrasado para o jantar.

- Kankurou? – Sasori chamou.

- Sim?

- Você conhece, melhor que todos, esse anfiteatro. Gostaria então de ajudar-me a reformá-lo?

**X**

Kankurou não dormiu. Pensar em poder ajudar a reformar seu local preferido daquela cidade quente e árida o animou, e muito. E ainda com o neto de sua heroína Chiyo! Era bom demais para ser verdade.

**X**

A primeira coisa que descobriu sobre Sasori, fora que ele era inteligente e exigente. _Demais_. Gritava com os operários, analisava e redesenhava seus próprios projetos, batia o pé quando lhe diziam que algo era impossível.

O moreno normalmente não gostava desse tipo de pessoa, mas o ruivo era extremamente sábio quanto ao teatro e o que queria dele. E isso era algo que admirava. A perfeição era magnífica, lhe ocorreu.

Sim, Sasori era perfeito.

**X**

- Nossa já faz duas semanas? – escapou de sua boca.

- Sim. – Gaara respondeu, ainda concentrado em seu livro – Você está a duas semanas junto de Sasori.

- O tempo realmente passa quando fazemos coisas que gostamos!

- Você não percebeu o lado malicioso da minha frase, não?

- Hein?

**X**

- Não, não, não! Mais para o lado! – berrou o ruivo, com o megafone – É ali que eu quero. … Não, não aí, mais para lá! … Passou demais! … Mais um pouco… Mais… Aí, aí! Quem mexer nos holofotes agora será definitivamente demitido!

Kankurou riu.

**X**

- Nee... como estão indo as reformas no teatro, Kankie?

- Bem, Temari.

- Dizem que aquele arquiteto é bonito. – ela sussurrou, corada.

O irmão sorriu.

- O que é isso? Já traindo o Shino?

- Calado, Kankurou! – e levou uma almofadada.

- Desculpa! – e deu gargalhadas.

**X**

- Está demorando mais do que eu pensei. – sussurrou o ruivo, esfregando os olhos – Já faz o quê? Seis meses?

- Quatro, Sasori. – corrigiu Kankurou, analisando as plantas do local.

- Ah...

- Meu pai disse que demoraria uns seis meses, é verdade?

- Eu queria fazer em cinco. – murmurou, emburrado, o arquiteto.

**X**

Abocanhou mais uma vez seu sorvete, pensativo. Seis meses se passaram e em uma semana o teatro seria inaugurado em uma grande festa, onde tanto ele quanto Sasori seriam homenageados.

- O dia está quente. – sussurrou o moreno.

- Suna é sempre quente.

- Eu sei, tá? Mas eu queria que chovesse, principalmente na estréia do teatro.

O ruivo riu.

- A maioria das pessoas pede para fazer sol e você quer que chova?

- Não gosto de homenagens.

Um sorriso pervertido passou pelo rosto do arquiteto.

- Quer escapulir comigo, então?

**X**

Arrumou o paletó, chateado. A previsão do tempo era de calor – como sempre. E ainda teria que ficar naquela festa o tempo todo, conversando com pessoas chatas e recebendo atenção das amigas de Temari que insistiam nele ou em Gaara.

- Sua gravata está torta, Kankie! – e arrumou-a.

- Obrigado Temari, pode endireitar suas amigas também?

E levou um tapa.

**X**

Na terceira pose para a foto, já não conseguia mais sorrir. Com o terceiro copo de champanhe e o quinto fora que dera, sentia-se como um idiota ali. Fechou os olhos, por um instante, cheio de cansaço.

- Kankurou-sama! – a voz de um empresário famoso ecoou – Parabéns novamente pelo trabalho que fez, ao lado de Sasori.

Sorriu. Ele apenas ajudara a encontrar os erros, nada mais.

- Obrigado. É um prazer ajudar Suna. – sim, era, não era?

- Apesar, já lhe apresentei minha filha? – e uma garota de cabelos marrons deu um passo à frente, com um corar falso no rosto – Matsuri?

- Não. – não naquele dia, quis dizer.

**X**

A voz daquela menina elogiando-o estava lhe dando náuseas. Ela não gostava de Gaara – ainda que o ruivo já tivesse alguém¹? Tentativa de causar ciúmes no outro irmão? Interesse na fortuna? Mais algum enredo de novela mexicana que não lhe ocorria naquele momento?

Sentiu um braço rodear seu pescoço, possessivo.

- Ah, querido. – a voz de Sasori ecoou, fraca e calma – Demorei muito?

**X**

Saiu pela porta às gargalhadas.

- O que raios foi aquilo, Sasori?

- Salvação. – o outro sussurrou, bebendo o resto de seu vinho e jogando a taça longe.

- Muito bem, estamos aqui. Agora para onde vamos? Ou pensa em ficar por mais duas horas em frente ao teatro?

- Na realidade, estava pensando em andar pela cidade. – o ruivo disse, atravessando a rua.

**X**

As risadas altas de Kankurou ecoavam nas ruas desertas, enquanto ele ouvia as histórias engraçadas de Sasori e de sua experiência. Aquele homem tinha mais de quarenta anos e nem aparentava!

- Você não parece tão velho assim, sabia?

- Você também não parece tão jovem.

Mais gargalhadas.

**X**

- Há quanto tempo estamos andando, Sasori?

- Não sei. Não costumo ter relógios.

- Por que não?

- O tempo é irrelevante em alguns momentos.

- Bom, não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero saber que horas são! – e puxou sua manga, para encarar os ponteiros do relógio de pulso.

No entanto, uma mão forte bloqueou sua visão. Os olhos marrons do moreno encararam os vermelhos de Sasori, sem entender. E então uma boca voraz cobriu a sua.

E enquanto Kankurou correspondia como podia ao beijo do ruivo, gotas inexplicáveis de chuva os cobriram.

**X**

O som dos trovões eram os únicos que calavam os gemidos de Kankurou. Molhados, na cama de hotel de Sasori, beijando, arranhando, mordendo e, principalmente, _tendo_ um ao outro.

A dor já não era tão importante, se o moreno pudesse ter o ruivo gemendo seu nome cada vez mais que quebrava as barreiras da carne do Sabaku. Seu interior pulsava, como se pedisse por mais dor, ou perdição.

E quando chegaram ao final, suados e satisfeitos, enquanto o moreno beijava uma última vez o homem, enfim sentiu o cheiro do ruivo, que havia impregnado tudo ali, inclusive ele mesmo.

Cheiro de madeira molhada. Madeira molhada por uma chuva não prevista.

* * *

**N/A.: **SasoriKankurou é vício e nesse ano eu viciei yeahrebecca e Youko Estressada, por sorte.

Amo as duas, amo o casal, amo suas histórias, por isso dedico essa fic a essas duas escritoras maravilhosas.

Amo vocês :3


End file.
